The road less travelled by
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: Fudge will Harry zu einem Mündel des Ministeriums machen. Dies würde Gefangenschaft in einem goldenen Käfig und Manipulation bedeuten. Harry kann fliehen und findet Hilfe bei Snape. Aber reicht das, um Fudge zu entkommen? Eine spannende Reise beginnt.
1. road to danger

**Disclaimer: **

Das HP-Universum gehört nicht mir. : ( Aber dafür mein ABI!! Hahaha, so und jetzt weiter mit der Story…, deren Charaktere natürlich nicht mir gehören… ich werde alt, ich fange an mich zu wiederholen.

**Inhalt:**

Fudge will Harry zu einem Mündel des Ministeriums machen, um die Wahl zu gewinnen. Dies würde für den Gryffindor Gefangenschaft in einem goldenen Käfig und ein Leben voller Manipulation bedeuten.

Harry flieht, bevor sie ihn mitnehmen können und findet Hilfe bei einer unerwarteten Person. Aber wird das reichen, um dem Ministerium zu entkommen? Eine interessante wie auch gefährliche Reise beginnt für Harry und seinen widerwilligen Beschützer.

**Kommentar:**

Teile der Unterhaltung von Fudge und Harry sind direkt aus dem dritten Teil übernommen… und es ist erstaunlich wie gut sie in einen völlig anderen Sinnzusammenhang passen. ; )

Zu dieser ff hat mich das Gedicht von Robert Frost „The road not taken" inspiriert, hier ein kleiner Ausschnitt:

**Two roads diverged in a wood, and I -  
I took the one less travel****led by,  
And that has made all the difference. **

Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen:

Harry Potter saß mit immer noch leicht pochendem Herzen auf seinem Bett im tropfenden Kessel.

_Er hatte Tante Magda aufgeblasen! Er hatte sie aufgeblasen und war ohne Bestrafung davon gekommen! _

Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und trotzdem beschlich ihn ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl. Er hatte noch so viele Fragen. Es gab noch so viele Dinge, die noch ungeklärt waren. Das Ende der eben geführten Unterhaltung mit Cornelius Fudge spielte sich noch einmal vor seinem Geistigen Auge ab:

„Okay Harry, warte hier, während ich vorn nachfrage, ob Tom noch ein Zimmer für dich frei hat."

Fudge verließ das Hinterzimmer, sodass der junge Gryffindor allein zurückblieb.

_Was würde jetzt geschehen? Warum hatte Fudge gerade im tropfenden Kessel auf ihn gewartet, wenn er ihn nicht bestrafen wollte? Und seit wann gab sich der Minister mit der Zauberei Minderjähriger ab, wenn er letztes Jahr auch nur einen Brief bekommen hatte? Hatte er ihn angelogen und wartete nur darauf bis Harry sich in Sicherheit wog, bevor er ihn nach Askaban abführen ließ? _

Als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und ein fremder Ministeriumsbeamter eintrat, blieb Harry fast das Herz stehen. Unbewusst wich er zurück vor dem schlanken Mann in den Mittdreißigern.

„Harry, so darf ich dich doch nennen, oder?" Er zögerte so lange bis er ein kaum merkliches, Nicken von seinem Gegenüber vernahm, dann fuhr er fort: „Hast deinen Zauberstab bei dir?"

Harrys Alarmglocken schrillten.

_Man würde ihn mitnehmen! Sei würden seinen Zauberstab zerbrechen! _

Obwohl er sich fühlte, als würde Panik ihn ertränken, brachte er hervor: „N…nein, ich hab ihn im Koffer." Das stimmte nicht. Sein geliebter Zauberstab steckte in seinem Hosenbund unter dem viel zu weiten T-Shirt. Es war die erste Ausrede, die ihm in dem Moment eingefallen war.

_Der Fremde würde nachsehen und den Zauberstab nicht darin finden. Er würde wissen, dass Harry gelogen hatte._

Jetzt konnte sich der ängstliche Gryffindor nicht mehr erklären wie er so dumm hatte sein können gerade _diesen_ Ort zu nennen.

Ein merkwürdiges Funkeln, das Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, trat für einen kurzen Augenblick in die meergrauen Augen des anderen. Mit angehaltenem Atem starrte Harry zu dem Ministeriumsbeamten hinauf und wartete auf das Schlimmste.

„Gut, du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich deinen Koffer trotzdem so klein schrumpfe, dass du ihn bequem in dein neues Zimmer tragen kannst?" Der schmächtige 13-Jährige schüttelte nur wild den Kopf. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, während der Mann (dessen Namen er immer noch nicht wusste) seinen riesigen Koffer auf die Größe einer Taschentuchpackung verkleinerte. Harry beobachtete die weite, sogar ihn einschließende Zauberstabgeste, die den abgewetzten Koffer verwandelte.

„Der Minister wird gleich wiederkommen, bitte warte hier."

„Ja, Sir" „Gut." Damit verließ der dunkelhaarige Mann den Raum und Harry war erneut völlig allein in dem kleinen Hinterzimmer. Kurze Zeit später kam Fudge mit Tom zurück.

„Ah, Harry, du kannst mitkommen, Tom hat noch ein Zimmer frei." Der Gryffindor nickte dankbar und wartete dann darauf, dass der Minister fortfuhr.

„Nun", der ergraute Mann räusperte sich vernehmlich, als wäre er nervös: „Du wirst bis zum ersten September hier im tropfenden Kessel wohnen, also gibt es nur noch eins, das ich von dir erbitten muss: Bleib in der Winkelgasse und halt dich vom London der Muggel fern." Ein großväterliches Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht zu erreichen schien, zeichnete seine Züge.

„Okay, aber warum, Sir?"

„Wir wollen dich doch nicht wieder verlieren, nicht wahr?" Fudge gab ein beinahe verlegenes leises Lachen von sich. Er sprach nun eher zu sich selbst als zu Harry, jedenfalls kam es dem 13-Jährige so vor: „Nein, nein… besser wir wissen, wo du bist…."

„Nun also…, Tom wird dir nun dein Zimmer zeigen, eine gute Nacht Harry. Mit diesen Worten ging der viel beschäftigte Zaubereiminister schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum. Das letzte, was er von ihm sah, war der Saum des Nadelstreifenumhangs, der in einem anderen Zimmer verschwand, bevor die Eichentür ins Schloss fiel.

Tom winkte ihm zu und bat ihn ihm zu folgen. „Ja ja, der Minister hat viel zu tun, jetzt da die Wahl kurz bevorsteht. Ja ja, sehr viel zu tun", murmelte der gebeugte Wirt leise vor sich hin, während er seinen jungen Gast aus dem beinahe verlassenen Teil des Pubs heraus auf sein Zimmer führte.

RRRRRRR

Da saß Harry nun in diesem fremden aber gemütlichen Zimmer und fragte sich wie so viel innerhalb so kurzer Zeit hatte geschehen können. Unentschlossen rutschte der Gryffindor kaum einen Moment später vom Bett, um rastlos im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Wieder diese merkwürdige Unruhe.

„Hmm, vielleicht hilft es einfach erst mal meinen Koffer auszupacken", sprach Harry leise zu sich selbst. Erst nachdem er sich zur Gänze umgewandt hatte, bemerkte er ein entschiedenes Problem: Sein Koffer war ja noch geschrumpft!

RRRRRRR

Zögerlich näherte sich der Junge, der lebte, dem Raum, in dem er Fudge hatte verschwinden sehen. Tom hatte er nicht finden könne, aber vielleicht wäre der Minister ja so nett und würde seinen Koffer wieder vergrößern. Harry wollte schon an die Tür klopfen, doch kurz bevor seine Hand das Holz berührte, hielt er inne. Er hörte drinnen Stimmen. Die eine war eindeutig Fudges und die andere musste dem Mann gehören, der seinen Koffer verkleinert hatte. So leise wie möglich atmend legte Harry das Ohr an die Tür:

„Nun, haben Sie getan, worum ich Sie gebeten habe?"

„Natürlich Minister." Es folgte ein kurzes Schweigen, dann: „Wie gedenken Sie Ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen? Es handelt sich hier immerhin um den Jungen, der lebt… er wird unter Dumbledores Schutz stehen."

Harry schnappte stumm nach Luft, sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust.

_Was hatten sie mit ihm vor?_

Fudge gab ein merkwürdiges Lachen von sich. Wieder schwang darin Unsicherheit, aber auch eine Spur Häme. Sie ließ Harry flau im Magen werden.

„Aber was nützt Dumbledores Schutz, wenn er bei seinen Verwandten nicht sicher ist."

Der plötzliche Umschwung in Fudges Stimme jagte Harry einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war kalt, keinen Deut mehr von der so bekannten Nervösität.

„Diese _armen_ Menschen werden ja noch nicht mal mit ihrem eigenen Neffen fertig."

„Sind Sie sicher? Ich denke es handelte sich hierbei lediglich um einen Fall von zufälliger Magie, nicht ungewöhnlich bei Zauberern seines Alters."

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher", eine kurze Pause: „…dass es ein harmloser Ausbruch zufälliger Magie war…."

Harry hörte, dass der Beamte des Ministeriums dazu ansetzte sein Unverständnis in Worte zu fassen, doch in diesem Moment fuhr Fudge fort:

„Aber das muss die Öffentlichkeit ja nicht wissen. Sie wird nur erfahren, dass wir es uns zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, ihn vor Black zu schützen und ihm eine Ausbildung zu ermöglichen, die seine Verwandten ihm nicht bieten können."

„Nun, wenn das so ist…, wissen Sie schon wie Sie den Jungen kontrollieren, sobald er sein neues Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt?"

„Ich gedenke ihn nicht dem _ach so schlechten_ Einfluss Dumbledores auszusetzen." Fudges Stimme klang kalt und teilnahmslos, die Ironie in den Worten schärfer, als er es von dem unsicheren Mann gewohnt war. Harry wusste eins hundertprozentig: _Hier ging es nicht um seinen Schutz, sondern um Macht. _

Ein leises schnaubendes Lachen erklang. Es musste dem anderen Mann gehören.

„Ich verstehe, wenn der Junge erst einmal Mündel des Ministeriums ist und lange genug von uns _erzogen_ wurde, dann wird er Ihnen völlig ergeben sein. Ich muss gestehen, dieser Plan ist reizvoll."

Diesmal Fudges beinahe nervöses, schwaches Lachen.

„Oh ja, und vor allem so wirksam in Bezug auf die bevorstehenden Wahlen. Wer würde nicht einen Minister wählen, der Harry Potter, den Jungen, der lebt, auf seiner Seite hat?"

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas und während drinnen mit zwei Gläsern leise angestoßen wurde, hörte Harry nur Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Es schien ihm, als wolle ihm das Herz aus der Brust springen. Es war merkwürdig schwer zu atmen. Erst Fudges nächste Worte holten ihn ein Stück weit aus seiner Starre.

„Hat der Junge seinen Zauberstab?"

„Ja, aber er kommt nicht heran, da ich den Koffer geschrumpft habe."

„Sehr gut, man weiß ja nie, was unser junger Freund damit anstellt… vor allem dann, wenn wir ihn mitnehmen."

Harry hatte genug gehört. Kaum auf die Lautstärke seiner Schritte achtend, rannte er in sein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

_Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wie konnte er entkommen? Hedwig würde viel zu lange brauchen, um eine Botschaft an Hogwarts oder seine Freunde zu liefern!_

Panisch sah der Gryffindor sich um und sein Blick fiel auf seinen verkleinerten Koffer auf seinem Nachttisch.

_Er musste hier weg, so schnell wie möglich!_

Der 13-Jährige ging zu Hedwig, seiner weißen Schleiereule hinüber.

„Okay mein Schatz, du musst jetzt ganz leise sein. Wir müssen hier verschwinden und niemand darf uns sehen." Damit nahm er ihren Käfig, steckte seinen Koffer in die Hosentasche und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Auf dem Flur sah er sich vorsichtig um. Niemand befand sich auf dem Korridor. Harry stieß erleichtert Luft aus. Leise wagte er sich bis zur Treppe vor, doch in diesem Moment hörte er Schritte von unten und leise Stimmen. _Oh nein, das hörte sich an wie der Beamte von Ministerium!! Er durfte ihn nicht sehen._

Harry wirbelte herum auf der Suche nach einem Versteck… nichts, nur Zimmer.

Verzweifelt legte er sein Ohr an die erste Tür…. Er hörte Geräusche von drinnen. Er hastete weiter, während die Schritte immer näher kamen.

_Bald würde er weit genug oben sein, um ihn zu sehen! Oh, verdammt!_

Endlich, das dritte Zimmer schien unbewohnt zu sein. Er rüttelte am Türknopf. _Was, wenn die Tür verschlossen war?!_ Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, dann öffnete sich die schwere Eichentür. Der Gryffindor hechtete in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Der Raum war vollkommen leer.

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete der junge Gryffindor bis die Schritte verklungen waren, dann spähte er hinaus und floh nach unten, sobald er wusste, dass die Luft rein war. Er konnte sich keine übermäßige Heimlichkeit mehr leisten. Harry war sicher, dass der Fremde zu ihm wollte und wenn er erst einmal sah, dass er nicht mehr da war, würde er ihn sofort verfolgen. Seine einzige Chance war das Gedränge in den Straßen der Winkelgasse.

Es war Harry egal, dass er einen älteren Herrn über den Haufen rannte, als er den Pub verließ. Hastig versuchte er Hedwigs empörtes Geschrei zu mildern, denn beim Zusammenstoß mit dem alten Zauberer war der Käfig gehörig durchgerüttelt worden.

Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Der 13-Jährige hatte unglaubliche Angst. Er spürte Schweiß seinen Rücken entlang laufen. Dass sein Handgelenk von dem Sturz eben ziemlich weh tat, beachtete er nicht. Auch nicht die empörten Vorhaltungen desjenigen, den er umgerannt hatte. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen, du nichtsnutziger Bengel?"

Kaum war er durch die Tür nach draußen geprescht, zog der Gryffindor seinen Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund und tippte die Steine an, die die Tür zur Winkelgasse öffnen würden.

_Autsch, warum tat denn sein Handgelenk so weh, wenn er die rechte Hand bewegte? Verdammt, wahrscheinlich hatte er es sich eben verstaucht._

In dem Moment da Harry im Gedränge verschwand, öffnete sich das Tor zur Gasse erneut und drei Ministeriumsbeamte stürmten hinaus. Er sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel und in seinem panischen Versuch noch schneller zu laufen, stolperte er und stürzte der Länge nach. _Nein! Sie hatten ihn fast eingeholt!!_

Dreck ausspuckend rappelte er sich wieder auf so schnell es ging. Ohne noch groß auf seine Umwelt zu achten, schlängelte er sich durch die Menschenmenge. Mehrmals wurde er angerempelte und aufgehalten, während seine Verfolger immer weiter aufschlossen.

Harrys Kopf wirbelte herum. _Nirgendwo war ein Durchkommen! _

Im Augenblick als der Mann mit den beunruhigenden meergrauen Augen ihn fast eingeholt hatte, sah Harry seine Chance: Trotz des Käfigs, den er zu tragen hatte, hechtete er auf alle Viere und versuchte so schnell er konnte zwischen den Beinen eines fremden Mannes hindurch zu krabbeln.

„Hey, was soll das?", brüllte der Mannaufgebracht und überrascht zugleich. Er hatte eine Adlernase und kurze, ungleichmäßige Haare. In seinem Blick lag etwas Wildes.

Genauso wild und ungestüm wie der Herr war auch das Haustier des Fremden, welches er an

der Leine hielt. Es war irgendeine magische Bestie und sie zerrte wie verrückt an dem breiten Lederband, welches sie mit ihrem Herrn verband.

Das war Harrys Glück!

In dem Moment da er voller Panik spürte wie sich eine schlanke, ungewöhnlich kräftige Hand um seinen Knöchel schloss, musste der Mann vor ihm einen weiten Schritt machen, um genug Standfestigkeit zum Halten seines Haustieres zu erlangen. Der Gryffindor trat mit dem freien Fuß so heftig er konnte nach der Hand, die ihn hielt, dann war er frei und konnte vollends zwischen den Beinen des Bestienbesitzers hindurch krabbeln.

Noch während er das schmerzerfüllte Knurren seines Verfolgers hörte und der Freiheit entgegen wetzte, fragte er sich ängstlich, warum sie keine Zauber benutzten, um ihn zu fangen.

Harry hatte jetzt einen kleinen Vorsprung, aber er musste sich beeilen. Lange würden die anderen ihn nicht zufrieden lassen. Wieder sah der 13-Jährige sich um.

_Da! Die Apotheke!! _

Er rannte in blinder Hast zur Eingangstür, riss sie auf und stürmte hinein.

WUMM!! Es war als renne er geradewegs in eine solide Mauer aus Stoff. Der heftige Aufprall ließ ihn zurückfallen, sodass er letztlich mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden saß, bevor er ganz registriert hatte, was passiert war. Hedwigs Käfig flog ihm aus der Hand und landete neben ihm auf dem Boden.

„Potter!" Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch.

_Snape!!_

RRRRRRR

Das war das erste Kapitel meiner neuen Story. Ich bitte euch ganz lieb darum, mir ein Review zu schicken. O.o Melf guckt euch mit großen Augen an.


	2. road of escape

**Disclaimer: **

Das HP-Universum gehört nicht mir. : ( Aber dafür mein ABI!!!!! Hahaha, so und jetzt weiter mit der Story…, deren Charaktere natürlich nicht mir gehören… ich werde alt, ich fange an mich zu wiederholen.

**Kommentar:**

Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich mir so lange Zeit mit dem Updaten gelassen haben, einerseits lag es daran, das ich in meinem Studium in den letzten Wochen weder Internet (hab ich auch im Moment nur am Wochenende) noch viel Zeit hatte… und sonst, na ja, so ein Kapitel muss ja erst mal geschrieben werden. ; )

**Vielen, vielen Dank an alle, die gelesen, oder ein Review abgegeben haben und natürlich alle, die diese ff als Fav gewählt oder auf Alert gestellt haben. **Ihr seid mein Lebenselixier… wusstet ihr das? oO"

Es geht weiter:

Harrys Gedanken rasten. Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass Hedwig mit empörten Lauten aus der aufgesprungenen Käfigtür gehopst war und nun auf einer der Regenrinnen hockte.

_Oh nein! Snape würde ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen! Er würde zu Dumbledore gehen! Er würde.... Halt, sie waren ja nicht in der Schule. Verdammt, was sollte er tun? Konnte er Snape vertrauen? Er war seine einzige Chance…. Er würde es riskieren müssen._

Severus sah in den wenigen Sekunden da Potter mit entsetzensstarrer Miene dümmlich auf dem Boden hockte ein unglaubliches Spektrum von Emotionen über sein Gesicht ziehen.

Panik, Schrecken, Misstrauen – ja, es lag etwas definitiv Gehetztes in dem Blick des Jungen, als er sich hastig umblickte.

Dann irgendeine Erkenntnis… Erleichterung? Noch bevor Snape darüber nachsinnen oder in anderer Weise reagieren konnte, geschah etwas vollkommen Unerwartetes:

„Bitte Professor, helfen Sie mir! Das Ministerium… Fudge… sie wollen…!" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich in der blanken Panik, die ihn bei dem Gedanken daran von dem Fremden Ministeriumsbeamten gefasst zu werden durchströmte.

„Potter, was hat dieser Unsinn zu bedeuten? Was machst du allein in der Winkelgasse?" Snape durchbohrte den Gryffindor mit seinen pechschwarzen Augen, doch wieder blickte dieser sich nur angsterfüllt um. Noch während er versuchte Hedwigs Käfig aufzuheben und er ihm durch die schweißnassen Hand rutschte und erneut zu Boden fiel, wandte er sich ein zweites Mal an einen völlig perplexen Snape.

Harry stolperte auf seinen Tränkelehrer zu, ergriff dessen Robenärmel als wäre er sein letzter Rettungsanker und begann noch einmal zu sprechen, seine Stimme heiser vor Angst:

„Sir, bitte… Hilfe…. Sie wollen mich zu ihrem Mündel…!" Harry wollte es ihm wirklich erklären, nein, er musste sogar, aber im Moment schnürte ihm die Panik jegliches Wort ab. Stattdessen drehten sich seine Gedanken einzig um die herandrängenden Häscher.

_Sie kamen immer näher! Warum tat Snape nichts? Was sollte er tun?!_

Als Harry krampfhaft versuchte einen vollen Atemzug zu holen, kam Bewegung in ihr Zusammentreffen:

Harry nahm, plötzlich starr vor Schreck, wahr wie sich die Menschenmenge der Winkelgasse mit beinahe quälender Langsamkeit teilte, um seinen Verfolgern den Weg frei zu machen, da packte Snape ihn bei den Schultern.

Diesmal setzte Harrys Herz fast aus. _Wollte Snape ihn ausliefern?!_

Severus sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass einige Männer begannen sich aus der bunten Menge herauszuschälen und als er Potter bei den Schultern packte, um ihn in das Innere der Apotheke zu ziehen, bemerkte er ebenfalls wie kreidebleich der Bengel wurde.

Mit einem leisen Fluch zog er den Jungen mit sich, bevor dieser auf die dumme Idee kam, ihm nun doch zu misstrauen und sich zu wehren, denn jeden Moment würden Potters Verfolger ihn sehen können so wie er sie jetzt ausmachen konnte.

Die nächsten Augenblicke erlebte Harry wie durch einen dichten, beinah undurchlässigen Schleier. Seit Snape ihn gepackt, fühlte er sich wie eine nutzlose Strohpuppe, die mitgeschleift wurde.

In der einen Sekunde erhaschte er einen Blick auf die Ministeriumsleute, die ihn verfolgten, in der nächsten war er durch die Tür und sah nur noch schwarz.

„Wa..?!"

Ein ärgerliches: „Shhh!!", war die Antwort. Er wurde gleichzeitig eng gegen das Zutatenregal und die schweren Robe des Tränkemeisters gedrückt. Er sah nur den Stoff…

Snape schützte ihn!

OOOOOOOOO

Meergraue Augen suchten den freien Platz vor einer Apotheke ab.

_Wo war der Junge hin? Er musste noch in der Nähe sein. Er musste…. Da, der Eulenkäfig!_

Edmund Crayton, Beauftragter des Ministeriums und einer von Fudges engsten Vertrauten, ging schnellen Schrittes über den kleinen Platz hinüber zu der alten Apotheke, in der er seinen _Schützling_ vermutete. Seine Bewegungen waren sparsam, unauffällig.

_Mit einem Zauber hätte ich ihn viel schneller einfangen können, _dachte er verdrießlich, war sich aber einen Moment später schon wieder dem Lohn für diese unnötigen Mühen bewusst:

_Er durfte keine Zauber benutzen, durfte kein Aufsehen erregen. Wenn ihr Plan in Erfüllung gehen sollte, dann musste er den Jungen finden und zurückbringen, bevor jemand etwas merkte. Und vor allem durfte er dem Kind keine Gewalt antun._

Der schlanke Mann, dessen Zuversicht nun, da er die schneeweiße Eule auf der Regenrinne sitzen sah, kaum merklich wuchs, war nicht generell dagegen seine Ziele mit Gewalt durchzusetzen, wenn es nötig war (einmal von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass selbst er einem Kind nicht mehr Schaden zufügte als nötig war).

Es war dieser besondere Fall jedoch, die Rolle, die er einmal spielen würde, ebenso wie seine stille, kalkulierende Art, die ihn von einem solchen Weg absehen ließ… vorerst.

_Er würde diesen Jungen formen! Ihn zu dem machen, was sie brauchten…. Ihn manipulieren und gleichsam in Sicherheit wiegen._

OOOOOOOOO

Severus nahm sofort wahr, als Potters Verfolger die Apotheke betrat. Er kannte ihn natürlich nicht, aber seine jahrelange Erfahrung lies ihn die Zeichen erkennen, welche diesen Mann als das auswiesen, was er war… wofür er bezahlt wurde. Eine vollkommen ruhige, beherrschte Aura ging von ihm aus. Er schien berechnend und überlegt zu handeln… das machte ihn zu einem gefährlichen Feind.

Edmund sah sich in dem mit Regalen und Gläsern gefülltem Raum um, machte sich ein Bild von der Lage und sann über Möglichkeiten der Flucht ebenso wie der Einengung nach, während er langsam weiter ins Innere schritt. Im Raum befanden sich vier Menschen:

_Der Angestellte, vertieft in ein Gespräch mit einem Kunden, einem Mann von schätzungsweise Ende 50, etwas älter also als der Geschäftsbesitzer. Beide waren für den Moment abgelenkt. Gut._

_Als nächstes eine junge Frau, dem Aussehen nach couragiert genug, um eine potenzielle Gefahr darzustellen, im Moment aber außerhalb seiner direkten Reichweite. Mit ihr würde er sich beschäftigen, falls Potter in jenen Teil der Apotheke geflüchtet sein sollte, in dem sie sich befand._

_Die letzte Person kannte er: Severus Snape. Er hatte viel von ihm gehört: Mitte 30, unsozialer, misstrauischer, wenn nicht gar paranoider Mensch, nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner auf Grund seiner Todesser-Vergangenheit und reichhaltiger Erfahrung. _

Niemand hätte geahnt, welche taktischen Überlegungen der unauffällige, charismatische junge Mann angestellt hatte, während er, scheinbar die dargebotenen Waren betrachtend, langsam immer tiefer in das Gebäude vordrang.

_Snape hegte eine Abneigung gegen Potter, das war der Welt nicht verborgen geblieben… aber er schien Dumbledore treu zu sein. Das machte ihn zu der wohl gefährlichsten Person im Raum. Undurchschaubar und mit einem unbekannten Maß an Vorwissen ausgestattet. _

OOOOOOOOO

Harry hörte die Schritte eines Fremden. Sie kamen näher. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und sein Herz schien ihm aus der Brust zu springen! Doch Snape tat nichts. Er hatte einen kleinen dunklen Glasbehälter in der Hand und studierte seinen Inhalt genauestens.

_Wollte der Professor nichts tun?! Hatte er sich getäuscht und Snape wartete nur darauf ihn bei passender Gelegenheit unauffällig auszuliefern?_

Die beinah bedächtigen Schritte waren jetzt ganz nah. Harry hielt es fast nicht mehr aus!

_Man würde ihn entdecken! Snape würde einfach zusehen._ Als die Person, welche er nur durch sein Gehör erahnen konnte, auf ihrer Höhe war, wollte der Gryffindor sich in Panik von Snape lösen und sein Heil in der Flucht suchen, doch eine Hand, die sich mit eisernem Griff um seinen Nacken schloss, hielt ihn genau dort, wo er war. Drückte sogar noch fester an den schweren Stoff der Robe. Harry konnte kaum atmen.

Und trotzdem war es wohl nur diese eigentümliche Machtlosigkeit gegen Snapes Griff, die die ihn die nächsten Augenblicke überstehen ließ. Es gab nur die eine Möglichkeit, vollkommen stillhalten und vielleicht unentdeckt bleiben oder sich wehren und auf jeden Fall in die Gefangenschaft des Unbekannten zu geraten.

OOOOOOOOO

Severus spürte mit innerlicher Frustration, dass Potter die Nerven verlor und sich von ihm befreien wollte. _Dummer Bengel!!_

Doch der Tränkemeister reagierte schnell. Mit einer fließenden, von hinten kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung schnellte seine Hand zum Nacken des Jungen und hielt ihn fest. So fest, dass es wahrscheinlich wehtun musste, aber es war ihre einzige Chance. Wenn er Potter vor dem Fremden bewahren wollte, musste der Gryffindor sich seiner Taktik unterordnen oder die Konsequenzen tragen, welche entstanden, wenn er gegen den Plan arbeitete.

Craytons Blick schnellte zu Snape, dessen Hand für einen langen Moment nach unten geglitten war. Er suchte den Blick des hoch gewachsenen Mannes. Die Augen und der Gesichtsausdruck eines Menschen verrieten fast immer mehr über seine Beweggründen als Worte.

Severus spürte den Blick auf sich. Er erwiderte ihn ohne zu blinzeln, ohne auch nur eine Spur von Erkenntnis oder gar Unsicherheit zu zeigen. Nach außen hin war der Fremde für ihn eine unbekannte Person, welche den Kontakt zu ihm gesucht hatte, … welche ihn anhand seines Aussehens maß.

Snape antwortete mit der ihm eigenen verschlossenen Art, so wie er jeden angesehen hätte, der sich der Herausforderung stellte, Schlüsse über ihn ziehen zu wollen:

Der Blick der pechschwarzen Augen war kalt. Wachsam wie der eines Falken. Der Slytherin hob kaum merklich eine Augenbraue, so als wolle er fragen, was dieser junge Mann von ihm wollte.

Crayton sah ebenso sicher in die Augen des Professors wie dieser in seine. Aber innerlich beschlichen ihn Zweifel. Die Chance, dass er etwas mit Potter zu tun hatte, bestand. Aber die Situation war zu unklar. Severus Snape war beinah undurchschaubar, das war ein Risiko, dass er nicht eingehen konnte. Noch nicht jetzt.

Aber es sprach nichts dagegen einen etwas zu testen.

„Würden Sie ein Stück zur Seite treten, Sir? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere befinden sich dort Iboga-Wurzeln, auf die ich gerne einen näheren Blick werfen würde."

Der Fremde sprach mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit. Niemand würde vermuten, dass dieser wachsame, bescheidene Mann das Ziel verfolgte seinen Schüler zu entführen.

… Jenen Schüler, der immer noch zwischen ihm und dem Regal stand, so dass der Ministeriumsbeauftragte ihn nicht zu sehen vermochte.

Ein ebenbürtiger Gegner.

„Sie liegen richtig mit Ihrer Vermutung. Junger Wissbegier will ich natürlich nicht im Weg stehen", versetzte Severus, seine Stimme barg einen Hauch Ironie, war aber wie fast immer tief und samtig.

Ein kaum merkliches, kaltes Lächeln, das für den Slytherin so typisch war, hob für einen kurzen Moment den Mundwinkel des Meisters der Tränke, bevor er an Edmund vorbei, in Richtung Kasse schritt. Im Vorübergehen drückte er ihm das kleine Glasfläschchen in die Hand, welches er die ganze Zeit über gehalten hatte. Es war ein Exemplar der vermeintlich gesuchten Iboga-Wurzeln.

Trotz seiner ungewöhnlich guten Beobachtungsgabe, konnte Crayton nicht ahnen, welches Bündel der Professor ihm da vor der Nase wegführte, verborgen durch die weiten, schweren Roben, welche nun hinter ihm her wehten.

Es hatte sehr schnelles Denken seitens Snape erfordert. Die Genialität seines Planes würde jedoch erst ein klein wenig später zum Vorschein kommen und den fremden Häscher in Zweifel darüber stürzen, ob er Potter bei sich hatte oder nicht.

Er wusste schließlich ohne jeden Zweifel, dass der andere auf jedes Wort achten würde, das er in den nächsten Minuten von sich gab… wenn nicht, dann zweifelte er an der Professionalität ihres Gegners…

Etwas, zu dem er leider keinen Anlass hatte.

OOOOOOOOO

Die Hand ließ Harrys Nacken los. Er zitterte so heftig, dass er sich wunderte, ob es nicht vielleicht durch den ganzen Raum zu hören war. Doch beinah Schicksalsergeben stand er dort, verborgen vor den Blicken seines Feindes nur durch unzählige Lagen Stoff. Ihm wurde furchtbar schlecht bei dem Gedanken, aber er beherrschte sich.

Gebannt lauschte er den wenigen Worten, sein Atme stockte bei den letzten!

_Wie sollten sie hier wegkommen, ohne dass er gesehen wurde?!_

Urplötzlich legte sich die Hand des Professors über seinen Mund und eng an seine Seite gedrückt setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

Die Hand, welche jegliche Worte aus seinem Mund unterdrückte, führte und hielt ihn zugleich. Harry schloss die Augen, Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus!

_Oh Gott, das hier war ein reine Timing-Sache! Das konnte nicht gut gehen. Eine falsche Bewegung, ein zu aufmerksamer Blick und alles wäre aus. _

Während Severus das Zittern seines Schülers so deutlich spürte, als zitterte sein eigener Körper, verfolgte er die gleichen Gedanken wie Harry: _Eine falsche Bewegung und alles wäre aus. _

Doch sie gelangten unbehelligt zur Kasse. Severus Nackenhaare stellten sich auf denn er spürte den Blick des Mannes, der ihn beinah durchbohrte. Zeit Zweifel zu streuen…

Es würde ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich gerade genug Zeit geben, um zu verschwinden.

„Pack mir das Bikorn-Horn-Pulver ein, Owen. Die Bezahlung erfolgt wie immer, ich wünsche, dass es mir wie üblich zugeschickt wird", forderte Snape geschäftsmäßig von dem Angestellten hinter dem Tresen, wobei er die Zutat auf die alte Holzplatte stellte.

Edmunds Blick wanderte sofort zu dem unteren Bereich des Regals, vor dem er den Professor angetroffen hatte: Da stand sie, eine breit gefächerte Auswahl verschiedener Bikorn-Horn-Pulver. Ein Fläschchen fehlte in den ansonsten gefüllten Reihen.

Wie hätte Crayton auch ahnen sollen, dass Snape ebendiesen Gegenstand vor etwa fünf Minuten gekauft hatte, bevor er auf seinem Weg nach draußen mit Potter und dieser völlig neuen Aufgabe zusammengestoßen war.

Owen ließ äußerlich nicht erkennen, was er davon hielt, dass zwischen dem Tresen und dem Tränkemeister ein verängstigter Junge stand.

Zu Snapes heimlicher Erleichterung ließ sein alter Bekannter sich noch nicht einmal anmerken, dass dort überhaupt etwas Merkwürdiges vor sich ging.

„Gestattest du mir außerdem deinen Kamin zu benutzen? Mir steht nicht der Sinn mich länger als nötig durch enge Gassen vollgestopft mit lauten Zauberern zu zwängen", Snapes Abneigung gegen diese Aussicht war deutlich an dem Schnarren seiner Stimme zu hören, obwohl das nicht der Grund für sein Begehren war….

Immerhin, Severus hasste es wirklich!!

„Oh… natürlich. Du kennst ja den Weg." Snape nickte dem Verkäufer zu, einem Waliser, der mehr von Tränken und Zutaten verstand als so mancher Meister und sich so über viele Jahre den Respekt und auch die Freundschaft des anspruchsvollen, verschlossenen Slytherin erworben hatte.

Während der Gryffindor mit angehaltenem Atem dagestanden hatte und tausend Tode gestorben war, waren die Momente verstrichen.

Jetzt ging es weiter. Snapes Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und schob ihn vorwärts ohne ihn dabei loszulassen. Der Griff war fest.

Sie verschwanden im Hinterraum und ehe der 13-Jährige sich versah, wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen und er fühlte sich als würde man ihn durch ein enges Rohr quetschen.

OOOOOOOOO

Die Meer grauen Augen wanderte in der Apotheke umher. Analysierte erneut die Situation.

_Wo war der Junge? Wer konnte ihm gefä…? _

Er spürte etwas… erkannte die Bedeutung des Gefühls sofort: _Verdammt, sie waren appariert!!_

Nur ein leichtes Verengen seiner Augen verriet seinen Ärger. Nun gut, jetzt würde er warten müssen… warten auf die richtigen Zeichen… sie würden kommen.

OOOOOOOOO

Harry und Severus landeten in einer Art Lagerraum, vielleicht eine Speisekammer. Sobald ihre Füße den Boden berührten, stieß Snape den Gryffindor von sich, der daraufhin unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

„Du dummer Bengel! Es war dein verdammtes Glück, dass du dich nach deinem ach so klugen Fluchtversuch nicht mehr bewegt hast, sonst wären wir definitiv in Schwierigkeiten geraten!", zischte der Slytherin und machte der Anspannung, die sich in den letzten Minuten seines Körpers bemächtigt hatte, damit Luft.

Harry jedoch hatte andere Sorgen:

Erst die Flucht durch die Winkelgasse, dann die bangen Augenblicke in der Apotheke und nun auch noch das Apparieren… es war alles etwas viel. Stoßweise atmend saß er auf dem staubigen Boden und hatte sich (wenn man vom Zittern seines Körpers absah) noch nicht gerührt. Er spürte die Schweißtropfen, welche seine Schläfen hinunter rannen.

„Warum hast du mich überhaupt um Hilfe angebettelt, wenn du dich dann auf halbem Wege um entschieden hast?", bohrte der Professor weiter.

Harry hob langsam den Kopf so als hätte er ihn erst jetzt bemerkt. Snape stellte mit gemischte Gefühlen fest, dass er kreidebleich war.

„Professor, ich…!", Die unzähligen Fragen in seinem Kopf waren jetzt wichtiger, als eine Rechtfertigung: „Was… haben wir gerade gemacht?! … Wo sind wir?"

Obwohl Severus mit Potter lieber weiter sein irrationales Verhalten erörtert hätte, zeigte er widerwillig so etwas wie Mitleid. Schließlich wusste Snape tief in seinem Innern, dass er dem Kind nicht vorwerfen konnte Angst gehabt zu haben.

_Natürlich war es kein Mitleid, das ihn dazu bewog die Frage zu beantworten anstatt ihn zu tadeln! Sie hatten lediglich keine Zeit es jetzt darüber zu sprechen!_

…

Oder zumindest war es das, was sich Severus sagte.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte er zu einer Erklärung an, während er Harry gelichzeitig etwas sanfter als zuvor beim Oberarm fasste und ihn langsam auf die Füße stellte.

„Wir sind appariert. Bei der Apparation handelt es sich um eine sehr schnelle Transportform, die über weite Strecken möglich ist." Er machte eine kurze Pause und wartete bis Harry leicht nickte.

„Und nun zu dem Grund, weshalb ich meine geruhsamen Ferien wahrscheinlich damit verbringen werde, deinen Babysitter zu spielen: Du hast genau jetzt die Gelegenheit mir triftige Gründe zu nennen, warum ich dich nicht wieder zurück zur Winkelgasse bringen und meiner eigenen Wege gehen sollte."

Doch damit hatte er wohl das Falsche gesagt.

Harry wurde wenn möglich noch blasser, schüttelte wild den Kopf und begann merklich, wenn auch vollkommen unbewusst zu taumeln.

„Professor, bitte… nicht zurück!", stieß der panische Gryffindor atemlos hervor. Snape hätte gern die Augen verdreht, dazu jedoch hatte er keine Zeit. Zum wiederholten Male umfasste er einen der schmächtigen Oberarme, – diesmal um ihn zu stützen – zog einen umgedrehten Eimer unter einem der Regale hervor und setzte den Jungen darauf, bevor er noch umfallen konnte.

Harry nahm war, dass Snape ihn auf den Eimer setzte und im nächsten Moment, dass er Daumen und Zeigfinger unter sein Kinn legte und seinen Kopf anhob.

Er sah jetzt genau in die schwarzen Augen seines Professors.

Dieser schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er ihn etwas gereizt ansprach:

„Potter, was ich meinte, war: Erkläre mir, was du in der Winkelgasse getan hast und warum du verfolgt worden bist…. Aber erst einmal komm wieder zu Atem. Es bringt nichts, wenn du hier zusammenklappst. So viel Zeit haben wir nicht."

Ungewöhnlicher weise befolgte Harry Snapes Rat und beruhigte sich erst ein wenig, bevor zu sprechen begann.

Trotz Snapes Ermahnung in Bezug auf den Zeitmangel, dauerte es doch eine ganze Weile bis der Gryffindor alles berichtet hatte. Von der Tatsache, dass er seine Tante aufgeblasen und zum tropfenden Kessel gefahren war, bis hin zu dem belauschten Gespräch und seiner darauffolgenden Flucht.

Einen Moment sah der hagere Slytherin mit einer tiefen Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn auf ihn herab. Dann fasste er seine Überlegungen in Worte:

„Der Schluss liegt nahe, dass der Minister dich so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Mündel machen wird. Da er es inzwischen schon getan haben könnte, ist eine Reise nach Hogwarts ausgeschlossen."

Der 13-Jährige riss erschrocken die Augen auf und wollte protestieren, doch Severus hob gebieterisch seine Hand und gebot ihm damit zu schweigen.

„Wenn Fudge seinen Plan tatsächlich schon in die Tat umgesetzt hat, könnte er dich vollkommen legal aus der Schule mitnehmen. Ist dir der Gedanke noch nie gekommen?", versetzte Snape schneidend, seine Ungeduld deutlich zeigend.

Nein, ehrlich gesagt, war Harry dieser Gedanke noch nicht gekommen. Niedergeschlagen senkte er den Kopf.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir werden uns hier ein Zimmer nehmen und außerdem etwas essen." Harry sah ihn entgeistert an bis Snape enthüllte: „Wir befinden uns gerade im Hinterraum einer Gaststätte weit entfernt von London."

„Oh." War Harrys einzige Antwort, während er dem Professor langsam aus dem kleinen Lager in den geräumigeren Schankraum folgte.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Das war das zweite Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es war nicht langweilig oder zu unrealistisch. Sagt mir, was ihr denkt, ich hab versucht während des Kapitels die Denkweise und den Charakter von meinem Lieblings-„Schurken" Crayton etwas näher zu erklären…keine Ahnung, gelungen? Eher nicht?

Ich freu mich, Melfis.


	3. road of mistrust

**Disclaimer:** Leider gehört nichts davon mir. -.-

**Kommentar:**

Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, um dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich versuche das nächste schneller online zu stellen, kann aber nichts versprechen, weil ich bald anfangen muss für meine Abschlussklausuren zu lernen.

Jetzt aber zurück zur Story: Habt viel Spaß bei

**Road of mistrust**

Im Hauptraum des Gasthauses war es rauchig und voll. Nicht gerade der ideale Platz für einen 13-Jährigen, aber etwas anderes war Severus auf die Schnelle nicht eingefallen.

_Wenigstens war es so voll hier drin, dass sie nicht weiter auffallen würden. Der Rest würde sich ergeben._

Harry fragte sich, warum um alles in der Welt niemand es merkwürdig fand, dass sie gerade aus der Speisekammer gekommen waren und zupfte zaghaft an Snapes Ärmel, um ihn danach zu fragen, als seine Frage auch schon beantwortet wurde:

Weitere Zauberer kamen aus der schmalen Tür noch während sie sich langsam zur Bar durchschlängelten.

_War dieser Raum etwa ein normaler Ankunftsort in dieser Kneipe? Für alle Leute, die hier… ach ja, apparierten, war das Wort._

„Was ist, Junge?" Die gereizte, gesenkte Stimme des Professors ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Er sah hoch und fand sich Snapes kalten, unerbittlichen Augen gegenüber. Harry schluckte. Anscheinend hatte der Professor wirklich schlechte Laune.

„Äh, ist schon gut. Hat sich erledigt", murmelte er kleinlaut, woraufhin der Professor sich abrupt wieder umwandte. Harry war schon wieder in seinen Beobachtungen des Raumes versunken, als Snape ihn unerwartet noch einmal ansprach – ohne ihn dabei eines Blickes zu würdigen:

„Das nächste Mal, erwarte ich, dass du dein Hirn erst anstrengst – sofern das innerhalb deiner limitierten Möglichkeiten liegt – bevor du andere mit deinen Anliegen belästigst." Seine Worte waren so kalt und schneidend, dass Harry zusammenzuckte. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und stapfte vor Wut schäumend hinter dem Slytherin hinterher.

_Wie konnte er nur so blöd gewesen sein, Snape um Hilfe zu bitten!? Er würde sich etwas überlegen müssen, Snape sah ihn ja anscheinend sowieso als Last an. Aber was sollte er tun? _

Nachdem er Potter wie er hoffte so gründlich zu Recht gewiesen hatte, dass der Bengel keine Dummheiten machen würde, ließ Severus seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Merkte sich verdächtige Gesichter und rief sich noch einmal alle Fluchtmöglichkeiten in Erinnerung.

_Am aller wenigsten konnte er jetzt die irrelevanten Fragen des Gryffindors gebrauchen! Er hatte kaum Hoffnung, dass dem Jungen klar war, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befanden und dass er sich jetzt auf ihre Umgebung konzentrieren musste anstatt dem Bengel, der lebte, jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen!_

Endlich kamen sie an die Bar, wo Severus unverzüglich ein Zimmer für sie buchte. Er hatte dieses Gasthaus vor allem deshalb ausgewählt, weil niemand Fragen stellte. Bezahlt wurde bar und im Voraus, Namen wurden nicht angegeben.

romromrom

„Potter, du wirst hier warten und keine Dummheiten machen! Hast du das verstanden?", versetzte der Slytherin, sobald sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren und er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Harry nickte mit grimmiger Miene, deren Anblick Snapes Augen zu Schlitzen verengte. Ohne Vorwarnung war er bei dem Gryffindor angekommen und hatte ihn an beiden Oberarmen gepackt.

„Hör mir zu, Junge, deine verwöhnte Einstellung und Arroganz bringt dich im Moment nicht weiter! Das hier ist kein Spiel, sondern eine Situation, deren Gefahrenpotential ich im Moment noch nicht einmal abzuschätzen wage. Ich habe genug damit zu tun einen Plan zu ersinnen, der dich heile aus der Misere bringt, welche durch deinen Mangel an Disziplin und Kontrolle überhaupt erst entstanden ist. Ich habe also schlichtweg keine Zeit mich mit deinen Marotten zu beschäftigen."

Immer noch funkelte Harry Snape zornig an.

_Snape war mal wieder so ungerecht! Er hatte doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, warum das alles passiert war!!_

Wütend begann Harry sich zu erklären:

„Das ist nicht fair! Sie hätten diese… meine Tante wahrscheinlich auch aufgeblasen, wenn sie zu Ihnen gesagt hätte, dass…"

Snape fuhr ihm unerbittlich über den Mund, seine Worte ein eisiges Flüstern, die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ein weiterer Ausdruck seines Zorns:

„Es ist mir egal, was sie gesagt hat. Fakt ist, dass du dich in einer Situation befindest, die dir mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Leben in Gefangenschaft einbringen kann und da ich der einzige bin, der das momentan verhindern kann, wirst du entschuldigen, wenn mir die Gefühle eines verwöhnten Jungen wie dir weniger wert sind, als sein bedingungsloser Gehorsam."

Der Sarkasmus, der die Worte untermalte, versetzte ihm einem Stich, aber noch viel schlimmer war für Harry, dass Snape in gewisser Weise Recht hatte. Obwohl er Snape lieber dafür angeschrien hätte, was für ein gefühlskalter, engstirniger Mensch er doch war, nickte er nur ruckartig, nicht fähig in die gnadenlosen schwarzen Onyxe zu sehen.

„Gut." Die Stimme des Slytherin, welche Harry nur von oben her hörte, hatte jetzt wieder ihre tiefe, samtige Tonlage angenommen, auch wenn Harry das Grollen noch immer heraushören konnte.

„Hast du einen Rucksack in deinem Koffer?"

Während er verhalten nickte, fiel ihm auf, dass Snape ihn seit sie hier waren, nie bei seinem Namen genannt hatte.

„Eine verbale Antwort, wenn ich bitten darf", schnarrte Severus, wobei Harry das leise, ungeduldige Tappen seines Fußes auf dem Boden hören konnte. Er konnte das genervte Seufzen nicht unterdrücken, als er antwortete:

„Ja, Sir, ich habe einen Rucksack in meinem Koffer, was auch immer Sie damit vorhaben." Sich momentan nicht um die Folgen kümmernd, nutzte er Snapes empörtes Schweigen, um die Frage zu stellen, die ihm eben eingefallen war:

„Und warum nennen Sie mich eigentlich nicht mehr …?" Harry konnte nur noch die Augen aufreißen und den großgewachsenen, hageren Mann anstarren, der über ihm aufragte und ihm die Hand vor den Mund hielt, noch bevor er den Satz hatte beenden können.

Ein undeutliches „Hey!!", war Harrys einziger Protest. Der Slytherin begab sich langsam – fast wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute verzehren wollte – auf seine Augenhöhe, ohne die Hand von seinem Mund zu lösen.

„Ich nenne dich nicht bei deinem Namen, _Junge_, weil es Menschen gibt, die beim Hören deines Namens in diesem Moment sehr begierig Bericht erstatten würden. Verstehst du, was ich meine?" Harry nickte stumm, plötzlich begreifend, was Snape andeutete.

„Wenn du also deine Entdeckung nicht riskieren möchtest, solltest du dich damit abfinden." Snapes kaltes Flüstern zusammen mit der düsteren Aussicht dieser leider sehr wahren Aussage jagte Harry einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Abermals nickte er atemlos, jetzt nicht mehr auf die Hand vor seinem Mund fixiert, sondern auf die Zukunftsszenarios, die sich ungebeten in seine Gedanken schlichen.

Nach einem Moment ließ Snape ihn endlich los und erhob sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung. Der 13-Jährige spürte den vernichtenden Blick noch kurz auf sich ruhen, dann begann der Professor erneut zu sprechen:

„Sobald ich deinen Koffer vergrößert habe, wirst du einige wichtige Dinge packen, die du für eine mehrtägige Reise benötigst. Ich warne dich jetzt schon vor, ich werde den Inhalt kontrollieren, also solltest du mit Vernunft packen. Danach wirst du dich unverzüglich ins Bett begeben. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, wenn du Morgen unaufmerksam bist, weil du nicht geschlafen hast."

„Ja, Sir." Jetzt hörte sich Harrys Tonfall sehr viel kleinlauter an, als noch Momente zuvor. Er begann in vollem Ausmaß zu begreifen, wo er hier hineingeraten war.

…Nicht dass es Snapes Gemeinheit rechtfertigte.

Nachdem der Slytherin den Koffer seines Schülers vergrößert und sogleich den Tarnumhang daraus entwendet hatte, rauschte er in Richtung Ausgang, nicht jedoch ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und dem 13-Jährigen einen eindringlichen Blick zu zuwerfen, der ihn von Protesten jeglicher Art abbringen sollte.

Noch während Severus auf den Flur trat, faltete er den Umhang zusammen und ließ ihn in einer seiner unzähligen Taschen verschwinden.

_Wer wusste schon, was Potter mit dem Ding anstellte! Es war sicherer es in Verwahrung zu nehmen._

romromrom

Edmund Crayton löste sich abrupt aus der reglosen Starre, in der er bis eben noch am Tisch der Einsatzzentrale gesessen hatte.

_Er hatte es gewusst. Das Warten zahlte sich aus. Nun denn, Severus Snape und Mr. Potter, die Jagd kann weiter gehen._

Ganz langsam schlich sich ein verhaltenes, zufriedenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Es war so schnell verschwunden, dass die anderen erst bemerkten, dass etwas passiert war, als er sprach.

„Wir können aufbrechen, ich weiß, wo sie sich befinden."

romromrom

Severus war schon an der Tür zum Flur angekommen, als Potters Stimme – diesmal sehr viel weniger aufsässig – ihn innehalten ließ.

„Professor, was… was geschieht denn mit dem Rest der Sachen?"

Snape seufzte. Gern hätte er dem Gryffindor einen gehässigen Kommentar entgegen geschleudert, doch er sah ein, dass dies einem vernünftigen Packen des Jungen nicht gerade förderlich sein würde. Außerdem – gab er im Stillen zu – war er sich natürlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass die Situation beängstigend für den Jungen war… so sehr er sich auch vor dieser Wahrheit verschloss.

„Ich werde einen sicheren Platz dafür finden, kein Grund deshalb irrationale, für eine schnelle, unauffällige Reise hinderliche Dinge einzupacken."

romromrom

Verdrossen starrte der junge Gryffindor auf den geschlossenen Deckel seines Koffers. Mit dem Schließen der Tür schienen auch all die gemeinen Dinge in sein Bewusstsein zurückzukehren, die Snape ihm seit sie das Wirtshaus betreten hatten an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

_Dämlicher, gemeiner Snape! Was hatte er ihm eigentlich getan?! Warum half die Fledermaus ihm überhaupt, wenn er ihn doch anscheinend so sehr hasste?! _

_Na ja, die Frage blieb, war er überhaupt auf seiner Seite, oder war das hier alles nur ein ausgeklügeltes Spiel von Snape? Nach allem, was er wusste, konnte der Professor ihn gerade in diesem Moment unten verpfeifen und dann seelenruhig nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, während er selbst von diesem merkwürdigen Mann verschleppt wurde. Dumbledore würde wahrscheinlich gar nichts merken…._

Was als wütendes Fluchen über Snapes Gemeinheit begonnen hatte, nahm jetzt immer realere Züge für Harry an, je länger er darüber nachdachte. Noch während er hastig einige Dinge zusammenpackte, schluckte er ängstlich.

_Was wäre, wenn er recht hatte? Welchen Grund sollte Snape denn eigentlich haben, ihm zu helfen? _

Dies war eine Sache, über die er sich gewundert hatte seit der Tränkemeister ihn in der Apotheke versteckt hatte. Er wusste wie gerissen der Slytherin war. Vielleicht wollte er ihn nur von der großen Menschenmasse wegschaffen, um kein Aufsehen zu erregen, wenn er ihn dem Ministerium übergab.

Harry brach der Angstschweiß aus, sein Herz begann wild in seiner Brust zu pochen.

_Oh nein, er musste so schnell wie möglich hier weg! Und zwar ohne Snape!_

romromrom

„Gut, sind wir alle versammelt?" Allseitiges Nicken.

„Okay, völlige Geheimhaltung wird ab jetzt vernachlässigt, solange wir diskret handeln, sollten wir auf der sicheren Seite sein. Außerdem benötigen wir einen offiziellen Grund, wenn wir den Bengel dort heraus holen wollen, andernfalls machen wir uns strafbar, … was für das Ansehen des Ministeriums mehr als schädlich wäre."

Seine leise, weiche Stimme hatte sich zu einem kalten Flüstern gesenkt. Jeder einzelne von ihnen wusste, was passieren würde, wenn sie den Plan des Ministers gefährdeten. Es war unumstößlich klar, dass dieser Mann sie alle dafür bestrafen würde, … dass er Fudge bedingungslos ergeben war.

Er wartete bis er das Verstehen in ihren Augen sah, dann nickte er ein letztes Mal und löste sich von der Wand, wo die fast vollkommene Schwärze sie vor neugierigen Augen verborgen hatte.

„Ihr wisst, wie ihr es anzugehen habt: Effektiv, aber bis zu einem gewissen Maße diskret. Erwähnt seinen Namen nicht."

romromrom

Severus schlängelte sich unauffällig durch die Menge, auf alle Information lauschend, die er von den Gesprächen der Gäste erhaschen konnte. Keiner sprach von Potter oder irgendeinem Aufruhr. Sie hatten es gesickt angestellt, das musste er ihnen lassen. Ihre Zurückhaltung die Verfolgung des Bengels öffentlich zu machen, kam ihm sehr gelegen.

Aber nun musste er sich um wichtigere Dinge kümmern, schließlich hatte er Vorbereitungen zu treffen und musste noch Kontakt mit jemandem aufnehmen.

romromrom

Harry schulterte seinen Rucksack, öffnete langsam die Tür und spähte vorsichtig hinaus. Snape war nirgends zu sehen. Gut. Es war sehr schade um seine Sachen, vor allem den Tarnumhang, aber den hatte leider Snape und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Der Gryffindor holte noch einmal tief Luft, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und trat schließlich leise auf den Korridor hinaus.

Er musste schnell nach unten in die Menschenmenge und dann nach draußen, bevor Snape wieder hochkam! Oben an der Treppe angekommen, sah er hinunter, konnte jedoch nichts Verdächtiges entdecken.

Mit pochendem Herzen begab er sich nach unten und versuchte verzweifelt vollkommen unbesorgt und normal auszusehen. Etwas, das ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelang. Als er endlich in der Menge verschwunden war, atmete er erleichtert aus… bis er Snape entdeckte, der gerade seinen Kopf auf den smaragdgrünen Flammen des Kamins zog.

_Mit wem hatte der Professor gesprochen? Er musste hier weg, so schnell es ging!_

Aber erst musste er sich vor Snape verstecken. Wenn der Slytherin ihn hier unten fand, war alles zu spät. Unbewusst wich er weiter zurück, tiefer hinein in die Menge der wartenden Gäste bis er mit dem Rücken an einen der runden Tische an der Wand stieß. Er konnte Snape nicht mehr sehen, nur die Gespräche an der Bar befanden sich in seinem Wahrnehmungsfeld.

Ein dunkelhäutiger, großgewachsener Mann trat unweit von ihm an die Theke und bedeutete dem Wirt mit einer Geste zu ihm zu kommen. Erst als Harry merkte, dass er den Mann anstarrte, riss er sich hastig davon los und wandte sich dem Tisch zu, an den er sich unfreiwillig gelehnt hatte. Der Anblick war nicht gerade schön:

Auf der leicht schmierigen Tischplatte (die ziemlich mitgenommen aussah) lagen die Scherben einer zerbrochenen Flasche. Es stank nach Alkohol und anscheinend fühlte sich niemand dafür zuständig diese Sauerei zu beseitigen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was für ein Fusel sich da gerade auf der Tischplatte verteilte.

Auch der Anblick, der sich Harry zu seiner linken bot, war nicht erbaulich: Ein schäbig gekleideter, dürrer Mann, dessen Alter Harry beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen konnte, hockte zusammengesunken und mit geschlossenen Augen auf einem Stuhl fast direkt neben seinem Tisch. Schnell wandte er Gryffindor sich ab.

Erst jetzt erhaschte er wieder Wortfetzen dessen, was an der Bar gesprochen wurde:

„…Wir sind vom Ministerium. Wir suchen jemanden und verlangen, dass uns eine Durchsuchung Ihres Wirtshauses gewährt wird." Dieser leise gesprochene Satz reichte, um Harry nach Luft schnappen zu lassen. Es fühlte sich an als wäre ihm vom einen Moment auf den anderen das Blut in den Adern gefroren und als hätte sein Herz einen Aussetzer gemacht.

_Scheiße! Ich muss hier weg, sie suchen mich, ich muss…!!_

Anscheinend war Harry nicht der einzige, der Verfolgung fürchtete. Schneller als der schmächtige 13-Jährige reagieren konnte, kam Leben in die zusammengesunkene Gestalt des Kerls neben ihm, er sprang auf und während er davon hetzte, stieß er Harry grob zur Seite genau auf den Tisch zu!

Den ersten Schmerz fühlte er als seine Brust mit der Tischkante kollidierte, den zweiten, weitaus schlimmerem nahm er wahr in dem Moment, da sein linker Unterarm sich in die Scherben auf dem Tisch drückte. Den leisen Aufschrei konnte er nicht unterdrücken, doch schiere, lähmende Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, sodass jeder weitere Laut unterblieb. Atemlos ließ er sich so schnell er konnte zu Boden gleiten und rutschte unter den Tisch so weit wie die in der Mitte der Platte angebrachten Tischbeine es zu ließen.

_Sie hatten ihn! Jetzt hatten sie ihn!!_ Ging es Harry immer wieder durch den Kopf, als der Tumult im Pub seinen Lauf nahm. Doch anscheinend hatte der weglaufende Fremde auch sein Gutes gehabt, denn noch waren seine Verfolger von ihm abgelenkt. Noch.

Harry drückte seinen verletzten Arm an seine Brust. _Uuh, verdammt wie das wehtat!! Es war bestimmt der blöde Alkohol, der so heftig brannte (von den Scherben, die sich in seine Haut gebettet hatten einmal ganz abgesehen)._

Aber das war jetzt egal, er musste hier weg so schnell er konnte!! Und er hatte Recht gehabt! Wie sonst hatten seine Verfolger so schnell hier sein können, wenn nicht Snape sie per Flohnetzwerk gerufen hatte?

romromrom

Severus bemerkte die Ministeriumsleute noch bevor sie an der Bar ihre Ankündigung gemacht hatten. Jahre als Spion für beide Seiten des Krieges hatten seine Beobachtungsgabe geschärft. Es war ihr geordnetes, wenn auch unauffälliges Eintreten. Ihr Ausschwärmen, während sie sich als normale Gäste ausgaben. Sie würden sich an allen strategisch wichtigen Punkten positionieren und dann ihre Suche beginnen. Crayton, wie Dumbledore ihn genannt hatte, hatte er noch nicht entdeckt.

_War er draußen oder war er etwa unbemerkt nach oben gelangt, während er mit Albus gesprochen hatte?_

Severus lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

_Wie hatten sie sie gefunden?! War doch mehr über die Verfolgung des Jungen nach außen gedrungen und hatte jemand, vielleicht der Wirt, geredet? War es womöglich ein Zauber? _

Nicht zu wissen, woher Fudges Lakaien ihre Information bezogen, war Severus zutiefst verhasst, aber er konnte es im Moment nicht ändern. Er musste Potter so schnell es ging hier raus bringen. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, es sei das Beste, wenn er mit dem Jungen herumreiste, wenn möglich ohne Magie zu benutzen.

Severus nutzte den Tumult, der jetzt irgendwo im hinteren Teil des Schankraumes ausbrach, um unauffällig nach oben zu verschwinden. Es wäre fatal für sie beide, wenn er jetzt entdeckt werden würde.

romromrom

Bevor Snape ihr Zimmer betrat, atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Es würde weder ihm etwas nützen, wenn er jetzt in Eile gesehen werden würde, noch würde er Potter ohne Aufsehen hier herausschmuggeln können, wenn der Bengel merkte, dass etwas geschah und dann einen Aufstand machte.

Als er schließlich die Tür öffnete und das kleine Zimmer betrat, bekam er den Schreck seines Lebens:

Das Zimmer war leer! Potter war nirgends zu sehen, nicht ein Mucks zu hören. Der Rucksack war ebenfalls weg. Severus verfluchte innerlich alles in seiner Umgebung, am meisten jedoch das Potter-Bald, welches sich zu seinem Zorn (und seiner Angst, aber das gab er nicht zu) auch nicht im Bad befand.

_Verdammt, wo war der Junge?! Hatten sie ihn etwa geschnappt? Oder war Potter vielleicht auf eigene Faust losgezogen? Oh, er schwor bei Merlin, wenn er es schaffte den Jungen heil aus all dem hier rauszuholen, würde er von ihm etwas zu Hören bekommen wie noch nie zuvor!!_

Bevor Severus zurück auf den Flur trat, legte er sein Ohr von innen an die geschlossene Tür und lauschte. Er hörte nichts. Gut.

Den Zauberstab bereit in der Rechten, schob er sich auf den Korridor hinaus. Er war wirklich leer…. Aber nicht mehr lange, denn kaum dass er seine ersten Schritte getan hatte, kamen zwei von ihren Verfolgern die Treppe herauf und schnellten auf ihn zu mit den hastigen Worten: „Da ist Snape!"

romromrom

Ich weiß, es war böse von mir einen Cliffhanger einzubauen, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen… außerdem hatte das Kapitel jetzt schon 3000 Worte. **; ) **

Wie hat es euch gefallen? War Snape okay? Möchtet ihr wahlweise mich oder einen der Charaktere töten? Schreibt mir bitte ein Review, dann freu ich mich.

Habt schöne Weihnachtstage, eure Melfis.


	4. road to darkness

**Disclaimer:** Leider gehört nichts davon mir. -.-

**Road to darkness**

Kaum hatte Severus den Ausruf gehört, kam ihm auch schon der erste Fluch über die Lippen und er hielt sich instinktiv an der Wand. Sein Zauber wurde geblockt, doch es gab ihm Zeit einen zweiten, effektiveren hinter her zu schicken.

Sein Verfolger hüllte sich und seinen Gefährten gerade in eine Sphäre aus Magie, um sicher vor Snapes tückischen Angriffen zu sein, als sein Blick auf den Boden fiel, den der magische Schild um einen Spalt breit noch nicht erreicht hatte. Vor Entsetzen weiteten sich seine Augen, doch bevor er etwas tun oder seinen kämpfenden Partner warnen konnte, hatte die über den Boden gleitende Magie ihn erfasst. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er verlor das Bewusstsein, noch bevor er mehr als nach Luft schnappen konnte.

Ascony sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie sein Gefährte trotz des Schildes um sie herum zu Boden ging, doch er musste sich jetzt vollkommen auf Snape konzentrieren und schleuderte Flüche so schnell er konnte. Er witterte seine Chance, als sein Gegner sich duckte und sprach zwei Zauber in schneller Folge, sicher dass der erste der beiden Snape treffen oder zumindest vom Sprechen weiterer Flüche abhalten würde.

Er hatte sich gründlich geirrt.

Severus wich dem schnellen, violetten Fluch aus, indem er seinen Körper in letzter Sekunde drehte, sodass der Strahl ihn nur um Millimeter verfehlte, doch dies war sein Plan gewesen. Es gab ihm Zeit schneller als erwartet eine Gegenattacke zu starten: „Surdus!", flüsterte er, seinen schwarzen Zauberstab erst unmittelbar bevor die Magie daraus hervorbrach auf den anderen richtend.

Dieser war nicht darauf gefasst. Der hellgelbe Strahl traf ihn mitten in die Brust. Er stolperte einige Schritte zurück, achte jedoch in keiner Weise darauf, sondern fasste sich hektisch an die Ohren, einen Ausdruck der Verwirrung und des Entsetzens in seinen Augen. Snape hatte ihm für einige Augenblicke das Gehör genommen!

Severus nutzte seine Chance, schickte einen Stupor hinterher und eilte schon einen Moment später nach unten.

RDRDRDRD

Während unter den Gästen ein Tumult ausbrach, krabbelte Harry hinter den äußersten Tischen entlang, den verletzten Arm gegen die Brust gedrückt, den anderen auf den Boden gestützt, um sich besser fortbewegen zu können. Er spürte seinen Herzschlag, es fühlte sich an als schlage es bis zu seinem Hals hinauf. Er hörte ein seltsames Surren, krabbelte schneller, einzig und allein auf einen plötzlich einsetzenden Instinkt vertrauend und fast noch im selben Moment zerbarst der Tisch, den er gerade hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er wurde ein Stück noch vorn katapultiert – das einzig Positive daran, dass er hinter dem nächsten Tisch schlitterte und nicht dagegen – landete auf dem Bauch… und natürlich auch auf seinem Arm!

Es trieb ihm schier die Luft aus den Lungen. Einen kurzen Moment lang blieb er reglos liegen – schwer keuchend – und versuchte den Schmerz und die unglaubliche Angst unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er war sich schon fast sicher, dass er gleich von hinten gepackt und nach oben gerissen wurde, aber anscheinend hatte ihn niemand bemerkt.

_Oh Gott, er musste hier weg, lange würde er nicht mehr so viel Glück haben!_

Harry wusste später nicht mehr genau wie um Himmels Willen er es geschafft hatte, unbemerkt aus dem Wirtshaus zu entkommen. Er erinnerte sich nur daran sich aus dem Griff eines Fremden losgerissen zu haben – wohl eher aus dem Affekt heraus, weil er genau an dem verstauchten Handgelenk gepackt worden war, als aus bewusster Gegenwehr – dann war er nach draußen gestolpert.

RDRDRDRD

Severus stoppte abrupt, sobald er am Ende der Treppe angekommen war und beobachtete mit einigem Schrecken das Chaos und die Kämpfe, die im Schankraum ausgebrochen waren. Wild suchten seine pechschwarzen Augen den Raum nach seinem Schützling ab, doch er war nirgendwo zu sehen!

Severus unterdrückte das Bedürfnis ein wütendes Grollen auszustoßen, hielt sich an die Wand gedrückt und überlegte für einen Moment, wie er vorgehen sollte. Ihm sollte nicht viel Zeit bleiben: Er sank in die Hocke, belegte sich selbst mit dem stärksten Tarnzauber, den er kannte und machte sich bereit, um in den Hauptraum vorzudringen. Bevor er sich jedoch erheben konnte, wurde sein Blick durch eine ihm nur allzu vertraute Gestalt gefangen: _Potter!! Er verschwand gerade durch die Tür._

Diese Entdeckung kostete ihn fast das Leben! Der kurze Augenblick, in dem seine Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt war, reichte aus, um den heran schnellenden Fluch außer Acht zu lassen. Severus wandte den Kopf zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und stieß sofort darauf einen erschrockenen Laut aus, als er den immer näher kommenden Fluch erblickte.

Er warf sich zu Boden, spürte ein Ziehen an der Schulter, hörte ein scharfes Surren, dann kollidierte der Zauber mit der Treppe, an der er gehockt hatte. Mit aller größter Mühe schaffte der Slytherin es, seine keuchende Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er sah kurz zu seiner Schulter – die Wunde war nicht tief, Merlin sei Dank – dann auf die geborstenen Treppenstufen hinter ihm. Der Blindgänger hatte das Holz in kleine Stücke zerlegt.

Er spürte das Adrenalin in seinen Adern, während er sich, alle Aufmerksamkeit jetzt auf die Menschen um ihn herum richtend, seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Dass ihn Dank des Zaubers niemand bemerkte, half nur bedingt, denn wie er eben erlebt hatte, waren auch Flüche, die nicht direkt für ihn bestimmt waren, lebensgefährlich!

RDRDRDRD

Harry stolperte an der Wand entlang, seine Schritte hastig, das einzige Geräusch, das er bewusst wahrnahm, das Rauschen in seinen Ohren.

_Hatte er es geschafft?! Waren hier draußen noch andere Verfolger?! _

Der verängstigte Gryffindor wusste nur eins: Er musste hier weg so schnell es ging, oder alles wäre um sonst gewesen!! Gehetzt schweifte sein Blick von einer dunklen Ecke zur nächsten, immer in der Angst lebend, dass er gleich geschnappt würde! Er drängte sich weiter am Haus entlang, hin zu der dunklen Gasse, die das Hauptgebäude vom Nebengebäude trennte. Vielleicht wäre er dort sicher! Harry rutschte auf den Knien unter dem Fenster entlang, damit er nicht gesehen wurde, doch er sollte einen Moment später merken, dass es nicht genügte.

Er hatte fast die andere Seite des Fensters erreicht, da barst plötzlich die Scheibe! Bevor Harry mehr tun konnte, als panisch aufzuschreien, flog ein Mann über ihn hinweg und landete hart auf dem Boden ein paar Meter vom Haus entfernt. Harry wollte sich aufrichten und weglaufen so schnell er konnte, doch er erstarrte vor Angst, als einen Moment später ein zweiter Mann hinterher sprang und mit tadelloser Präzision zwischen Harry und der beinah reglosen Gestalt landete! Der junge Gryffindor musste sich die Hand vor den Mund pressen, um das leise Wimmer zu unterdrücken, das sich heraus drängte.

_Er kannte diesen Mann! Es einer seiner Verfolger!_

RDRDRDRD

Crayton verließ seinen Beobachtungspunkt. Er spürte, dass Potter nahe war. Vorfreude und Spannung liefen in einem belebenden Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter.

_Die Jagd würde nun beginnen. Die Zeit zum Handeln war gekommen._

Mit katzengleicher Geschmeidigkeit und tödlicher Präzision bewegte Crayton sich in Richtung Wirtshaus. Sein Geist sowohl auf das Signal des Zaubers als auch auf seine Umwelt fixiert.

RDRDRDRD

Harry fühlte sich als hätte man ihn versteinert! Langsam erhob der Fremde sich aus seiner hockenden Position. Er sah beinah aus wie ein Racheengel, der sich zu seinem letzten Schlag erhob! Harry war so verängstigt, dass er kaum atmen konnte. Jeden Moment konnte sein Verfolger sich umdrehen… jeden Moment könnte er ihn entdecken! Panisch tastete Harry sich weiter nach links, bewegte sich wie es ihm vorkam schleichend langsam, so als hätte er Bleigewichte an den Füßen und Armen. Den Schmerz seiner Verletzung spürte er nicht mehr, er war vollkommen fixiert auf den Menschen, der ihn jeder Zeit gefangen nehmen könnte, wenn er nicht so schnell wie möglich in die Dunkelheit zwischen den beiden Gebäuden verschwand!

Noch war er mit dem Unglücksraben beschäftigt, den er Momente zuvor aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach selbst durch das Fenster befördert hatte. Noch.

Harry hatte die enge Gasse fast erreicht, dann:

Ein lauter Ausruf! „Benley!" Der _Racheengel_ wie Harry ihn unbewusst getauft hatte reagierte. Er wandte sich um – Harry stockte der Atem vor Schreck – weg vom Gryffindor und hin zu der Eingangstür!!

RDRDRDRD

Der schmächtige 13-Jährige presste sich an die Wand zwischen Kisten und Kartons, die dort unordentlich gestapelt waren. Völlige Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Er versuchte so leise wie möglich zu atmen, doch es schien unmöglich mit seinem rasenden Herzen und dem Adrenalin, das durch seine Adern jagte.

Harry hatte eigentlich sofort durch die Nische hinter das Haus und dann weit, weit weg vom Wirtshaus laufen wollen, doch kaum hatte er sich in die Schwärze zwischen den Häusern begeben, hatte er gespürt, dass eine weitere Person hinter ihm in den Durchgang getreten war.

Der Gryffindor lauschte auf jedes Geräusch. Er hörte Schritte. Sie ließen ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren! Und sie kamen näher… immer näher. Harry bewegte sich weiter. Er konnte nicht dort bleiben, wo er jetzt war. Seine Zeit lief ab! Ein paar Schritte konnte er noch tun, dann musste er vollkommen reglos stehen bleiben, entweder das oder sein Verfolger würde ihn unweigerlich hören. Er hörte seine leisen Atemzüge – kontrolliert, kaum wahrnehmbar, das hier war ein Profi. Harry wusste, wer immer ihn verfolgte, war so geschickt, dass er sich ohne jegliches Licht bewegen konnte – und das nutzte der Fremde zu seinem Vorteil!

_Jetzt ist es aus! Jetzt ist es aus!_

Dann geschah das, was Harry von allen Dingen am wenigsten erwartet hatte:

In dem Moment, da er die Spitze des fremden Zauberstabes an seiner Brust spürte und sein Jäger ganz nah vor ihm stand, packte ihn jemand von hinten am Arm und riss ihn zurück! Zurück in die Wand, dachte Harry, doch anscheinend hatte er den weiteren schmalen Gang in der Wand nicht bemerkt.

_Diese Hand, dieses Gefühl… Snape! _Doch all das war egal, denn in dem Augenblick da an seinem Unterarm gezogen wurde, noch während sich Snapes Arm um seinen Oberkörper schlang, stieß er einen spitzen Schrei aus! Snape hatte genau in die Wunde gefasst, in der noch immer die Scherben steckten!!

_Darauf hatte er gewartet! Jetzt war es soweit! Snape würde nicht schnell genug sein._

Den nächsten Moment würde Harry nie in seinem Leben vergessen: Ein hell gleißender Fluh brach aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes vor ihm hervor und erhellte für wenige Sekunden alles. Harry sah in die kalten meergrauen Augen von Edmund Crayton. Dieser starrte mit vollkommener Ruhe zurück, sah zu wie sein Fluch die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückte, sah Snape, der ihn aus der extrem schmalen Nische und mit seinen Händen um Potter nicht angreifen konnte.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, noch immer gefesselt von denen seines lebendig gewordenen Alptraumes. Er konnte nichts tun, sich nicht bewegen, fühlte und sah wie in Zeitlupe, dass der Fluch sein T-Shirt berührte, es an der Stelle des Kontaktes buchstäblich auflöste, spürte schon die magische Hitze auf seiner Haut – dann furchtbare Enge und Dunkelheit!!

RDRDRDRD

Sie landeten auf unebenem Untergrund, stolperten und gingen zusammen zu Boden. Bäume umgaben Harry und seinen Professor, sie befanden sich in einem Wald. Der Gryffindor achtete nicht mehr bewusst darauf, lag nur keuchend und zitternd am Boden, versuchte zu atmen, sich aufzurichten… er scheiterte. Und doch, es war nicht der Fluch, der das hier verursachte. Der Zauber hatte ihn nicht getroffen. Er war ihm knapper entronnen als es eigentlich möglich war! Nein, was Harry buchstäblich die Kehle zuschnürte waren Furcht und Schock.

Der Schmerz, der durch seinen linken Arm zuckte, als er ihn über die Erde zog, während er zusammengekauert auf der Seite lag, riss ihn soweit von seinen panischen Gedanken fort, dass er kurz nach Luft schnappen konnte.

Gleich darauf wurde er bei den Schultern gepackt und hochgehoben. Der Gryffindor wusste, dass es Snape war, wusste dass der Slytherin ihn eben gerettet hatte, aber machte es das besser?

Harry war weggelaufen, hatte sich Snape widersetzt und wusste vor allem immer noch nicht, ob der Professor ihn verraten hatte oder nicht! Halbherzig wehrte er sich gegen die Hände, die ihn gepackt hielten, doch eigentlich wollte er sich nur zu einem winzigen Ball zusammenrollen und nichts und niemanden mehr sehen!

„Potter!", Snapes Stimme war von kalter Wut erfüllt. Harry wich vor ihm zurück, obwohl es sinnlos war, da der Slytherin ihn unverändert festhielt. Angst ließ den Teenager aufkeuchen, ein Zauberstab wurde gegen seinen Rücken gepresst, ein Spruch gezischt.

Plötzlich konnte Harry wieder atmen und sein Herz schien fast gegen seinen Willen nicht mehr bis zum Hals zu schlagen. Zum ersten Mal sah der 13-Jährige sich jetzt bewusst um, sah Snape an. Der Tränkemeister sprach kein Wort, als er seinen Schüler auf dem Boden absetzte und ihn dann sogleich auf den Rücken drehte, ohne ihm eine Chance zu geben sich aufzurichten.

Harry blieb vollkommen reglos und zitternd liegen, wagte nicht sich einen Deut zu bewegen geschweige denn etwas zu sagen. Nicht, nachdem er Snapes Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte….

Er überstieg Wut, hatte nichts mit dem Jähzorn gemein, den man auf Onkel Vernons Gesicht gelegentlich sehen konnte, dies hier ging tiefer. Es war nicht Zorn, aber etwas sehr ähnliches, das Harry nicht definieren konnte… etwas, das ihm Angst machte, obwohl er jetzt wusste, dass Snape ihm nichts tun würde. Was sein Gefühl trotz aller Angst schon erkannt hatte, bestätigte sich während Snape nun sein T-Shirt hochschob und seine Brust auf Verletzungen hin untersuchte. Außer einer leichten Rötung, dort wo der Zauber ihn _fast_ erwischt hätte gab es nichts.

Severus ließ sich aus seiner hockenden Position auf seine Fußballen zurück sinken, das einzige Anzeichen, dass er Harry gab, sich aufrichten zu dürfen. Der Junge tat es, wenn auch zögerlich. Er wollte Snape nicht ansehen, doch er wusste, dass er es tun musste. Trotzdem, der Gryffindor begriff die Ursache seiner Angst: Die Möglichkeit, nicht Hass oder Zorn, sondern Enttäuschung oder Resignation auf den harten Zügen zu sehen. Die Angst aufgegeben zu werden von Snape… trotz seines Fluchtversuches und all dem.

Sehr langsam wandte er seinen Blick dem Professor zu, der immer noch kein weiteres Wort von sich gegeben hatte. Schwarze Augen hielten die seinen mit einer ungeahnten Intensität….

Dann gab Snape ihm ohne Vorwarnung eine Ohrfeige! Es tat weh, natürlich tat es das, aber Harry würde nicht das Brennen seiner Haut im Gedächtnis bleiben, sondern die Worte die folgten.

Instinktiv presste der 13-Jährige seine Hand auf die gerötete Wange und starrte seinen Professor gleichzeitig fassungslos an.

„Du hättest sterben können!!", es war nur ein eisiges Flüstern, aber die Wirkung, die es auf Harry hatte glich einem Schrei. Er sah Snape unverwandt an bis sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Der Geist konnte einem böse Streiche spielen, gerade jetzt verfluchte Harry sein Unterbewusstsein dafür: Der kurze Satz des Älteren beschwor jede einzelne Erinnerung des Abends wieder herauf, jede Empfindung, jede Bange Frage, all die Angst.

Zuerst bemerkte der junge Gryffindor gar nicht, dass das Geräusch, welches er hörte seine eigenen Schluchzer waren. Er starrte nur seinen Retter an, unfähig den Blick abzuwenden, während sein Verstand begriff, _was_ er heute Abend eigentlich alles durchlebt hatte, welchem Unheil er entronnen war.

Severus war ebenso von den grünen Augen seines Schülers gebannt wie dieser von seinen schwarzen. Er wusste ohne Hilfe der Legilimentik genau, was im Innern seines Schülers vorging. Er sah, dass er eine Reaktion bei dem Jungen ausgelöst hatte. Noch während Potters Augen immer größer wurden und Tränen seine Wangen herunter liefen, zeigten seine so gänzlich offenen Züge die Erkenntnis, zu der der Junge gelangt war.

„Oh Gott…!", hauchte Harry, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie gefährlich und dumm gewesen war, was er heute getan hatte. Später wusste er nicht mehr genau, wann er gemerkt hatte, dass er schlicht weg nicht fähig war die Tränen und die Schluchzer aufzuhalten, doch er erinnerte sich daran bei den Schultern genommen und an die Seite des Tränkemeisters gezogen worden zu sein. Sobald er begriffen hatte, was Snape ihm damit signalisierte, hatte er nicht mehr an sich halten können. Er hatte das Gesicht in der schwarzen Robe vergraben und geweint wie er es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte! Wegen seinem Arm, wegen der unbändigen Furcht, die ihn noch immer nicht ganz verlassen hatte und schließlich, weil er wusste, dass er unglaublich großen Mist gebaut hatte.

Snape wartete geduldig bis sein Schützling sich beruhigt hatte, legte ihm lediglich fest den Arm um die Schultern. Severus wusste, dass der Junge, erst nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte, bereit war zuzuhören. Die unbändige Wut hatte ihn verlassen. Sie war einer kühlen Ruhe gewichen – der Erkenntnis, dass er Potter heute Nacht eine wichtige Lektion vermitteln musste, wenn sie nicht beide bei dieser Reise zu Grunde gehen wollten.

RDRDRDRD

Phuu, ich wusste wirklich nicht, ob ich das Gespräch zwischen Snape und Harry noch anschließen sollte oder nicht, habe mich jetzt aber dagegen entschieden, sie kommt ins nächste Kapitel. Bitte, schreibt mir wie ihr es fandet und was ich noch verbessern kann. Eure Melfis.


	5. road of words

**Disclaimer:** Leider gehört nichts davon mir. -.-

**Kommentar:**

Erst einmal: Entschuldigung für die lange Wartezeit. Ich würde ja versprechen, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt, aber mit Uni und allem, ist das nicht immer machbar. Ich hoffe, dass ihr noch nicht die Lust am Lesen verloren habt und kann nur sagen: Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!

Na ja, zu guter letzt noch: Wer sich wundert, dass die Erzählperspektive bei den Gedanken von der dritten zur ersten Person gewechselt hat, der hat recht und möge mir verzeihen. Ich finde, so klingt es lebendiger.

Eure Melfis.

**Road of words:**

Als die Schluchzer schließlich verklungen waren und Harry nur noch müde an der Seite seines Professors lehnte, wusste Severus, dass es Zeit war, sich um all die anderen Dinge zu kümmern, die ihnen heute Nacht noch bevor standen. Brüsk nahm er den Gryffindor bei den Schultern und schob ihn ein Stück von sich, damit er aufstehen konnte. Er ließ Harry jedoch nicht los, sondern zeigte ihm mit einem sachten Ziehen, dass er sich auch erheben sollte.

„Komm, wir haben schon genug wertvolle Zeit hier draußen vertrödelt. Außerdem sieht es so aus, als wolle es bald regnen."

Der Gryffindor horchte vorsichtig, doch er konnte keine Wut mehr in Snapes Tonfall erkennen. Nur eines verriet, dass sein Ungehorsam Folgen haben würde: Snape hatte ihn noch immer nicht losgelassen. Der Griff seiner Hand um Harrys Arm war nicht fest, doch als er versuchsweise leicht daran zog, festigte er sich und noch im selben Moment fixierte Snape ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen, eine der schmalen Brauen erhoben, als wolle er ihn dazu herausfordern zu protestieren.

Der Professor brauchte nicht zu sprechen. Harry wusste, dass Snape ihn nicht eher aus seinem Blickfeld entlassen würde bis er sein Verhalten erklärt hatte – bis Snape ihm wieder genug vertraute.

Der 13-Jährige richtete den Blick zu Boden. Er konnte das merkwürdige, beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust nicht erklären. Das hieß, er konnte, aber für den Moment wollte er diese neue Empfindung nicht näher beleuchten. Snapes schnarrende Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Er wusste nicht, ob er dankbar dafür war.

„Es gibt einige Dinge, die getan werden müssen. Zu aller erst muss deine Wunde versorgt werden. Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, in welchem Dreck du sie gewälzt hast oder woher die Glasscherben stammen!" Harry konnte die eisige Zurückhaltung seines Professors förmlich spüren. Snape erwähnte mit keinem Wort, was er von Harrys Eskapaden hielt. Das brauchte er nicht.

Noch während Snape ihn in das Innere einer nahe gelegenen, verlassenen Scheune führte, begann Harry zum ersten Mal seit sie appariert waren wieder den stechenden, pulsierenden Schmerz zu spüren, der von seinem Arm ausging.

_Wie__hab__ich__das__vergessen__können?_

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Es schauderte ihn, wenn er an die Scherben dachte, die in seinem Arm steckten, also wandte er lieber den Blick ab.

„Wenn du getan hättest, was man dir befohlen hat, müsstest du jetzt weder den Schmerz aushalten, noch die Prozedur überstehen, wenn ich die Scherben entferne", drang das kühle Schnarren an sein Ohr noch während er sich auf Snapes scharfe Geste hin ins Stroh setzte. Draußen fing es an leise zu regnen.

„Wage nicht deinen Arm irgendwo abzusetzen, bevor ich ihn nicht versorgt habe, oder du wirst kein Glied mehr haben, das du abstützen könntest!" Versetzte der Slytherin barsch, als Harry Anstalten machte seinen Arm gegen seine Brust zu lehnen. Der Gryffindor zuckte zusammen.

„Ich wollte ihn gar nicht…!" Ein einziger, eindringlicher Blick aus verengten Augen brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Jetzt sah Snape wieder so aus, als wolle er ihm jeden Moment den Kopf abbeißen. Er seufzte.

„Streck deinen Arm aus und halte still. Ich denke, ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, dass es weh tun wird." Harry schluckte kaum merklich und biss die Zähne zusammen. Nichts in Snapes Stimme zeigte Mitgefühl oder eine andere positive Gefühlsregung.

_Warum sollte ich von Snape auch etwas Mitleid erwarten können? Wenn er nicht so auf Hast pochen würde, stünde er wahrscheinlich hämisch lächelnd vor mir und würde sagen, dass es mir vielleicht eine Lehre für die Zukunft sein wird!_

„Autsch!" Trotz des scharfen Schmerzes, der seinen Arm durchfuhr, als Snape die erste Scherbe herauszog, fiel sein Protestlaut leise aus – ganz so als schäme er sich dafür eine Verletzung zu beklagen, die er selbst verschuldet hatte. Der junge Gryffindor blickte zu Boden und biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. Er schluckte die Tränen herunter.

_Das tut noch viel mehr weh als ich gedacht habe. _

„Noch zwei." Snape sagte es ohne jede Regung und doch hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass der Slytherin ihm damit helfen wollte. Gleichzeitig jedoch lag in kühlen Blick des Älteren die stille Ermahnung, dass er sich nicht beschweren dürfe. Harry nickte kaum merklich und wappnete sich.

Diesmal sah er dabei zu wie sein Professor die zweitgrößte Scherbe – blutverschmiert wie sie nun war – mit einer Pinzette aus seiner Haut zog. Er hätte lieber den Blick abwenden sollen. Noch während er ein zweites Mal leise aufkeuchte und seine Augen sich mit ungebetenen Tränen füllten, wurde ihm flau im Magen. Dass der Tränkemeister einen kleinen aber gut gefüllten Medizinkoffer neben sich stehen hatte, oder woher er diesen genommen hatte, registrierte er nicht.

„Du kannst dich von dem Schmerz ablenken, indem du mir erzählst, was, bei Merlin, dich dazu veranlasst hat, aus dem Gasthof abzuhauen." Das Schnarren war jetzt deutlicher, genauso wie die Missbilligung, welche über seine fahlen Gesichtszüge flackerte. Obwohl Snape den Blick nur für einen Moment von Harrys Arm abwandte, gab es keinen Zweifel.

Er sah es daran wie Snapes Oberlippe nach oben zuckte, wie seine Augenbraue sich kurz hob, in stummer Herausforderung. Der Gryffindor wollte sofort den Kopf abwenden – wegen der Tränen, die in seinen Augen schimmerten und wegen der furchterregenden Intensität, die Snape in den Blick eines einzigen Augenblickes legen konnte – doch es war eben dies, was ihn bannte.

„Nun, Junge?" Snapes Augen waren schon lange wieder zu der blutenden Wunde zurückgekehrt, doch es war als spüre er den wachsamen, wartenden Blick noch immer auf sich. Harry sah für einen Moment ins Leere, als er überlegte wie er sicherklären sollte.

_Wie soll ich ihm denn verdammt noch mal sagen, dass ich dachte, er wolle mich dem Ministerium ausliefern? Das ist nichts, was man Snape einfach so an den Kopf wirft, … besonders dann nicht, wenn er eine spitze Scherbe in Reichweite hat! _

Snapes ungehaltene Miene jedoch zeigte deutlich, dass er mit Schweigen wenig erreichen würde. Leider. Harry holte tief Luft und kratzte sowohl seinen Mut als auch einen guten Teil seines gerechtfertigten Zorns zusammen, bevor er schließlich sprach:

„Sie haben mir nicht gerade viel Grund gegeben, Ihnen zu vertrauen, wissen Sie?" Harry begegnete Snapes vernichtendem Blick diesmal gerade heraus; seine Augen waren voller Trotz.

„Ach, habe ich dich etwa nicht heil aus der Apotheke gebracht, Bengel?" Die Anklage in seinen Worten war beißend! „Ja, haben Sie", bestätigte Harry gepresst.

_Ich__sehe__ja__ein,__dass__ich__Mist__gebaut__habe,__aber__wenn__du__denkst,__Snape,__du__könntest__mir__die__Schuld__allein__zuschieben,__dann__hast__du__dich__geschnitten!_

„Ja, Sir, Sie haben mir in der Apotheke geholfen. Und gleich darauf haben Sie mich in irgendeinen gottverlassen Gasthof geschleppt, mich beleidigt, mir _nichts_, aber auch _gar__nichts_ darüber gesagt, was Sie jetzt vor haben", Harry holte noch einmal Luft und sprach weiter, bevor der Tränkemeister ihn unterbrechen konnte:

„Und jetzt sagen Sie mir nicht, es wäre vertrauenserweckend, wenn jemand den Raum verlässt und kurze Zeit später im ganzen Pub die Hölle los ist!"

Während Harrys Wut und Frustration jetzt erst richtig entfacht worden waren, war Snape blass geworden – niemals ein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen. Und falls es dir entgangen ist, du undankbares Balg, ich hätte _nichts_ von all dem tun müssen! _Du_hast mich um Hilfe angefleht!", zischte der Professor und sah nun wahrhaft schaurig aus! Doch Harry ließ sich nicht abschrecken – zu frisch war das Gefühl der Ungewissheit, zu frisch die Erbitterung über Snapes Worte im Gasthof!

„Sehen Sie, das meine ich! Das ist der springende Punkt! Sie hassen mich! Also warum sollte ich nicht glauben, dass Sie mich Fudge ausliefern wollen?" Harry schleuderte Snape die Worte aufgebracht entgegen, ein verwirrter und zugleich verständnisloser Ausdruck lag in seinen grünen Augen.

Snape öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, presste seinen schmalen Lippen jedoch gleich wieder aufeinander – anscheinend zu empört, um zu sprechen. Einzig die aufrichtige Angst des Jungen – sein gehetzter Gesichtsausdruck gemischt mit einer Verlorenheit, wie sie wohl nur Kinder ausstrahlen konnten – ließ Snape schließlich seinen sprachlosen Zorn überwinden.

„Du willst also wissen, warum ich dir geholfen habe, obwohl ich denke, dass du ein arrogantes, respektloses und obendrein halsstarriges Kind bist?" Snape schwieg solange, dass Harry sich schon fragte, ob der Professor wirklich eine Antwort auf diese offensichtlich rhetorische (und gemeine) Frage erwartete.

Doch dann sprach der Slytherin unvermittelt weiter. Seine Stimme war jetzt ruhiger – samtweich, aber keineswegs freundlicher. Snape besaß die Fähigkeit allein mit seiner Stimme verschiedensten Empfindungen auszudrücken; er konnte sie vollkommen seinem Willen beugen.

Jetzt wirkte er belehrend und trotzdem verächtlich. Eines war klar, zu dieser Erläuterung seiner Motive würde der Snape sich nur ein einziges Mal herablassen!

„Ich helfe dir – ja, Junge, ich habe im Präsens gesprochen – und werde dir also auch weiterhin helfen, auch wenn du es nach deinem Verhalten zu urteilen eigentlich nicht verdient hättest. Aber kommen wir zurück zum Thema", die schwarzen Augen fixierten ihn jetzt mit unheimlicher Intensität:

„Du magst arrogant sein. (Harrys empörtes Schnauben überging er völlig.) Du magst außerdem aufsässig, uneinsichtig und stur sein." Harry stand kurz vor dem Platzen, so ungerecht waren Snapes Worte!

„Aber vor allem bist du eines, Junge: Ein Kind. Eines, das unschuldig ist an den politischen Interessen und Intrigen von Erwachsenen, und das ich genau wie jedes andere vor Missbrauch schützen würde."

Snapes letzte Worte ließen Harrys Wut verlöschen wie der Wind eine Kerzenflamme. Der junge Gryffindor spürte wie sich all die negativen Gefühle schlagartig wandelten: Erst zu Erstaunen und Skepsis und schließlich zu etwas, das es Harry eng um die Brust werden und ihn schwer schlucken ließ.

Abrupt wandte der junge Gryffindor den Kopf zur Seite. Er blinzelte heftig und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum die kühlen Worte des Professors solch eine Wirkung auf ihn hatten. Er hätte immer noch wütend sein müssen, empört darüber wie Snape über seinen Charakter dachte! Aber was blieb war nur dieses unbestimmte Gefühl und das vage Wissen in Snapes Schuld zu stehen, ihm zu Dank verpflichtet zu sein, obwohl er genau wusste, dass dieser gefühlskalte, nachtragende Mensch weder freundlicher noch gerechter werden würde.

Lange sprach niemand. Severus gab Harry Zeit sich mit seinen Worten auseinander zu setzen und sprach erst, als Potter sich auch nach geraumer Zeit nicht aus seiner zusammen gekauerten Haltung gelöst hatte.

„Deinen Arm, Potter." Der Kopf des Jüngeren ruckte so schnell hoch, dass die schwarzen Haare nur so flogen. „Was?", kam es verdutzt. Das Gesicht seines Schülers sprach Bände.

_Er hat mich zum ersten Mal beim Namen genannt seit wir die Apotheke verlassen haben. _

„Deinen Arm, Potter. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern ihn schon zu meiner Zufriedenheit versorgt zu haben."

Langsam – so als müsse er die Bedeutung von Snapes Worten erst mühsam zusammenpuzzeln – sah er auf seinen Arm hinab. Die Scherben waren entfernt. Snape hatte Rechte gehabt. Ihre Diskussion musste ihn _wirklich_abgelenkt haben. Als er seinem Lehrer nun wieder den Arm entgegenstreckte, dachte er noch einmal über Snapes Worte nach:

_Kann es wirklich sein, dass er mir hilft einfach, weil ich ein Kind bin? Ich hab das Gefühl, dass er diesmal die Wahrheit sagt, auch wenn ich noch nicht einmal weiß, was mich so sicher macht. Snape hat mich noch nie als „der Junge, der lebt" gesehen. Er hat von Anfang an gesagt, ich sei ein Junge wie jeder andere (auch wenn er es wieder und wieder auf seine eigene, beleidigende Art getan hat). Selbst wenn er immer so gemein und kalt bleibt, ist er immer noch besser als Fudge! Er will mich wirklich beschützen, nicht auszunutzen der Minister._

Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Snape eine klebrige, aber wunderbar kühlende Salbe auf den tiefen Schnitten verteilte, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen (nur ganz kurz, so dass Snape es nicht sah).

_Egal wie wütend oder schlecht gelaunt er ist, er kümmert sich trotzdem um meine Wunden…. Er hat mich sogar… getröstet, als ich vorhin… etwas neben der Spur war._

Diese Erkenntnis trieb Harry die Röte ins Gesicht und abermals wandte er schnell den Blick ab, bevor er Snape zu viel preisgeben konnte.

„Spar dir die Mühe, ich kann in deinen Reaktionen lesen wie in einem Buch." Harry wusste nicht, ob ihn diese ominöse Aussage beunruhigte, also verschob er den Gedanken mit einem Schulterzucken auf später. Schweigend sah er zu wie der Professor erst die Schnittverletzung verband und dann – nach einigem unangenehmen Ziehen, Drehen und Drücken – endlich sein verstauchtes linkes Handgelenk so mit Mullbinden umwickelte, dass es ruhig gestellt war und nicht mehr schmerzte.

Erst nachdem Severus Potter vollständig verarztet und alle Sachen wieder ordentlich in der Holzbox verstaut hatte, suchte er erneut die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen; Ja, hielt sie gebannt allein mit Hilfe seines Blickes.

„Hör mir aufmerksam zu. Ich weiß, du traust mir nicht." Harry wollte protestieren – er fand, es war nur anständig, dies zu tun, doch Snape fuhr ihm über den Mund, bevor er auch nur dazu ansetzen konnte.

„Du brauchst es nicht zu leugnen. Ich denke dein heutiges Handeln hat das mehr als deutlich gezeigt." Die leise gezischten Worte waren wie ein erneuter Stich in eine offene Wunde – eine weitere Erinnerung an den Ärger, in den er sich heute hinein manövriert hatte, eine weitere Ermahnung.

Severus hielt Potters Blick solange mit seinem eigenen gefangen bis er sicher war, dass der Junge ihm wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Aber es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Ich kann dich mitnehmen ohne dir zu vertrauen; Ohne dich aus den Augen zu lassen, weil ich dann befürchten müsste, dass du mir entfliehst. Kurz um, Junge, ich kann dich behandeln wie eine Geisel – so wie es mir das Ministerium vorwirft als Vorwand uns zu jagen." Harry schnappte nach Luft; gebannt starrte er seinen Professor an.

„Fudge sagt, Sie hätten mich…?" Snape nickte stumm.

„Ja, Potter, die Öffentlichkeit – diejenigen jedenfalls, die unbedingt davon erfahren müssen – denkt ich hätte dich entführt." Harry schluckte. Das war eine Wendung, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Angst und Schuldgefühle rangen in ihm.

„Es tut mir leid…."

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig!" In einer anderen Situation hätte Harry Snapes Tonfall als harsch und kalt empfunden, nicht so heute. Heute wusste er tief in seinem Innern, dass Snapes Eindringlichkeit einen anderen Ursprung hatte als Abneigung. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit und offensichtlich gab es etwas wichtigeres, dass Snape ihm mitteilen wollte.

„Es gibt noch eine zweite Möglichkeit: Wir können uns beide entscheiden, dem andern bis zu einem gewissen Maß zu vertrauen. So weit, dass es uns möglich ist unsere Gedanken nicht etwa auf jene Gefahren zu lenken, die vermeintlich zwischen uns lauern, sondern auf die, welche von außen an uns herandringen. Es ist dies oder der sichere Ruin, Junge. Entscheide dich jetzt. Ich kann dir nur diese eine Chance geben, denn eines ist sicher: Zurücklassen werde ich dich nicht."

Lange sah Harry forschend zu seinem Lehrer auf – diesem verschlossenen, kalten Mann, der seinen eisernen Willen trotz aller Abneigung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, darauf verwendet hatte, ihn zu schützen. Dieses eine Mal zügelte Severus seine Ungeduld und gab Potter Zeit seine Worte in Ruhe zu überdanken.

_Nur wenn der Bengel sich ohne Zwang meinerseits entscheidet, wird seine Einwilligung mehr als leere Worte sein, um mich hinzuhalten. Dass Potter ein einziges Mal nachdenkt, bevor er handelt, sollte mich genügend zufrieden stellen, um meine Ungeduld zu bezähmen._

Schließlich nickte Harry langsam.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie tun, was Sie tun, aber ich werde versuchen mich nicht mehr gegen Sie zu stellen. Ich habe Sie zwei Mal… angezweifelt (Harry errötete, denn es fiel ihm nicht leicht weiterzusprechen.) und zwei Mal waren _Sie_ es, der _mir_ gezeigt hat, dass ich vor Ihnen nichts zu befürchten habe… dass ich Ihnen trauen kann." Der junge Gryffindor hielt inne, holte tief Luft und sprach seine nächsten Worte, während er sich zwang Snapes unerbittlichem Blick stand zu halten.

„Jetzt ist es Zeit, dass ich mich beweise." Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann versetzte Snape:

„Solange dieses hochtrabende Versprechen nicht mit den üblichen vollkommen unüberlegten Eskapaden einhergeht, die ihr Gryffindors in eurer Selbstüberschätzung Heldenmut nennt, nehme ich deine Entscheidung an."

Sowohl Harry als auch Severus merkten, dass Snapes Stimme über den Abend immer schnarrender geworden war.

Noch während Harry still mit sich rang, ob er beleidigt oder belustigt sein sollte, kommentierte er etwas, das ihm schon bei dem Verarzten seiner Verletzungen unbewusst ins Auge gefallen war:

„Professor, warum ist Ihren Nase eigentlich so rot und… na ja… geschwollen?"

WWWWWWW

So, da das jetzt geklärt wäre… und die Frage nach Snapes Nase noch offen bleibt…. Was sagt ihr? Irgendwelche Ideen oder Wünsche, was die beide noch erleben sollen? Bitte schickt mir ein Review und, wenn ihr habt, auch eure Ideen! Eure Melfis.


End file.
